Dylan The Movie
Dylan The Movie is a 2014 traditionally animated Sci fi-comedy film based on the many Grounded videos of Dylan, created by TheJoJuan4444 . this film is directed by TheJoJuan4444 itself, and was produced by GoAnimate Studios and Dylan Productions, released by TheJoJuan4444 Studios. And this is the first Dylan movie ever made by TheJoJuan4444. Meanwhile, a 2 sequels is released on same year but a different month. And there's a special guests (Like the good users) and the characters are the whole GoAnimate between "Comedy World", "Space Citizens", "Cartoon Classics" and "Lil' Peepz". Plot Dylan, a 16-old boy from GoAnimate city who waking up from the bed and getting ready to having a Last day of School (with his siblings), After he going to School Dylan and his Friends (Emily, Kyle and Aaron) are going to do something on their home like Taking a Prank to her Brother by scaring him (Emily), Watching TV (Kyle) and Visit his uncle's (Aaron). At GoAnimate jail A Evil-workmen named PC Guy has finally break out from the jail and he tries to get Vengeance by Taking over and Turn GoAnimate City into PC Guy City, Meanwhile, Dylan and Emily inform Kyle that PC Guy has breaking out from prison and Turning GoAnimate City into PC Guy City, Now Dylan and his friends Teaming up to save GoAnimate City and stop PC Guy from turning GoAnimate City into PC Guy City, to save the city their must go to Kyle's Father's office work (before he died), "Spacewiz". and meeting Kyle's father's leader, Yarta and she help them to save the city with sneak up on PC Guy for what's he up to. But when Dylan is still on PC Guy's sneaking Kyle's peeing on his pants (infront of Emily), and head back to Spacewiz. And the next mission is goes to the Spaceship that included PC Guy on it and disable the stuff for turning the city, When they still in space. They get caught by PC Guy and trapped by PC Guy, when they trapped on PC Guy's trap. They escaped and Dylan's siblings (including the other Grounded users and the Good Users) showed up to help them too. Now PC Guy and Dylan are having a Battle and Kyle's peeing on his pants again (infront of Emily again with the Good users), after their battle in the Spaceship Emily sees Dylan's fainting when she thought he been Killed by PC Guy. Dylan's now woke up and the war is over and back to the Spacewiz to Celebration. Meanwhile PC Guy showed up again with the Red button on his hand, the two Good Users named TheJoJuan4444 and Joseph Selaty camed by and stop PC Guy for pushing the button via calling his Parents, Suddenly PC Guy's Parents showed up and Grounded him for nothing and take him home. They continued celebrate and Dylan and his Siblings come home once their Parents worried, and now they Celebrated with dinner on Dylan's house Cast * Eric as Dylan McCarthy/Andrew/Eric Smith (unspoken)/LouieLouie95 * Jennifer as Emily Movolvoski * Young Guy as Kyle/Johnny/TheJoJuan4444 * Kate as Ms. McCarthy * Diesel as Mr. McCarthy/PC Guy's Dad * Kimberly as Joseph Selaty/PC Guy's Mom/Kimberly Breslin (News Reporter #1) * Brian as PC Guy/Derek (unspoken) * Emma as Yarta/Ms. Movolvoski * Dallas as Mr. Movolvoski/Space Traveller #1 * Ivy as Katie Mealey/Matt Movolvoski * Alan as Space Traveller #2/News Reporterman * Joey as Caroline0204 * Steven as Matt Crowley * Julie as RocketPowerGal24/Skyler Hawkins * Professor as AmildmewfromROBLOX * Paul as Space Traveller #3/turbo1347 * David-Evil Genius-Zack as Aaron/T.J./Coulden Pettit/Brendan Barney * Duncan as The Homeless Guy on TV * Allison as News Reporter #2 * Shy Girl as Cathy McCarthy